Harder Than I Thought
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: Rani, having finally realised her feelings for Clyde, tries to tell him, but it's harder than she thought! NO ALIENS! R&R!


**Hello. Sorry I've had writers' block. I'm also busy working hard on two Valentine's day specials can you believe it. So, anyways I DO NOT OWN SARAH JANE ADVENTURES! If I did, I'd be living in luxury, which I'm not.**

**Summary: Rani, having realised her feelings for Clyde, and tries to get him on his own, but admitting it is harder than she thought.**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairings: Clyde/Rani (duh)**

Rani was in a daze. She didn't mind very much. She always seemed to be in a daze recently, ever since… well. She had finally realised her feelings for Clyde, and her mind started to wander frequently, which would have been a big problem if there had been any aliens to battle. But there had been the all-clear for the best part of a week now, and normally Rani would have become restless, but her mind was always elsewhere. She was sure Clyde liked her too; he had kissed her on the cheek about a month ago, when they woke up to discover that they were the only two humans left on earth (Gavin wasn't technically human), but it could have been just a heat-of-the-moment type thing.

But she hoped it wasn't. She was sure it wasn't…

Rani had made up her mind. She would try to get Clyde on his own, talk to him, tell him how she felt and hope to God he felt the same. However, this was easier said than done. She managed to get a private word with him easily. They were revising for a Chemistry test; Rani had insisted. The only problem was they were at Rani's house, where Haresh could burst in at any moment, but Rani decided to take her chances.

"Clyde?"

"Mmmm?", Clyde wasn't really concentrating on the work anyway, he was glad Rani had broken the silence.

"Um… how…are you…um…", Rani was having trouble saying what she wanted to, "…coping?", she blurted out suddenly, and immediately cringing. She hadn't meant to say that, she would just be confusing him now.

"Uh…good?", Clyde said evasively; as Rani had expected, he was confused, but also intrigued; Rani was never nervous around him. "With what?", he returned to the subject, curious.

"Well…you know…", Rani was trying to cover up her mistake, patch up the conversation, "…lack of aliens…and…stuff."

"What stuff?", Clyde thought he knew why Rani was acting this way, but decided to push the conversation further, make sure he'd got it right. He didn't want to confuse her.

Rani was hesitant, "Well, unless you're um…yeah.", Rani suddenly became very interested in her Chemistry book, which she had seemed to find thoroughly boring earlier.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. A silence that was broken by Haresh, who, just as Rani was mustering up the courage to say something, walked in with a disapproving face.

"I'm just popping down to the shop", he said. Looking at Clyde pointedly, he continued, "No funny stuff, alright?"

"Aye, aye, captain!", Clyde was back to his normal, cocky self when winding Haresh up.

Haresh made a noise halfway between a laugh and a grunt. He was starting to appreciate Clyde ever so slightly. Haresh left, pulling on his coat, and Rani sighed.

"Glad he's gone?". That was Clyde. Rani took a sharp breath; she thought Clyde had missed that.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Rani was thrown by this question. "Because…um…because I…wanted to…talk to…you.", she managed to choke out.

"Ok, then. I'm listening."

Rani took a deep breath, "Clyde-I-really-really-like-you-but-I-don't-know-how-to-say-it-and-dad-keeps-ruining-it-and-I-think-I'm-overdoing-it-so-I'll-shut-up-now." She forced herself to look up at Clyde. He looked blown away, and _excited?_

Suddenly, he jumped up and punched the air, realised what he had done, and sat fown on the bed, looking at his feet.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Rani sat down next to him. They looked into the other's eyes, and time seemed to stand still. And then they were kissing, oblivious to the fact that the floor was strewn with exam books, that they were meant to be revising for a GCSE test, _that Haresh Chandra was standing in the doorway._

Haresh cleared his throat, and the two immediately jumped apart as if electrocuted.

Clyde put his hand to his head in a navy salute, and said weakly, "Ahoy, Captain?"

**Whaddy'a think****? I was bored and wrote this in half an hour, but I have to get off the compuer now as it's "my little sister's turn!" Reviews make my day! So please, R&R!**


End file.
